Happy Birthday, Brittany
by Anthony W
Summary: A story I randomly thought of in honor of Christina Applegate's 47th birthday today.


Dave and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are sitting down watching television. The movie they are watching is Monsters, Inc.

"Good movie, huh, Brittany?", said Alvin.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Don't you just love Sulley?", said Theodore.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy," said Eleanor.

"My favorite part is when he saves Boo from Randall," said Simon.

"Oh, yeah. That was good," agreed Jeanette.

"Alvin, tomorrow's gonna be a special day," said Brittany.

"Really? Is it something for me?"

"No, it's for me," said Brittany.

"We get to spend more time together?"

"Yeah, but besides that."

"Well, what is it?", asked Alvin.

"It's my birthday."

"Oh! Right!", said Alvin. "Don't worry, you can always count on me!"

Brittany giggled and said, "I know."

Everyone continued watching the movie. Brittany reached out and held Alvin's hand. He immediately blushed, but then turned his attention back to the movie.

THE NEXT DAY

Dave finished up making Brittany's cake.

"Guys, the cake is finished," said Dave.

"You got the icing and everything on there?", asked Alvin.

"Yep," said Dave.

"And it's just right," said Alvin. "So beautiful. So pink." He stood admiring the icing.

"It's perfect. Her favorite color," said Theodore.

"Yep. That says Brittany all right," said Alvin.

"Actually, it says, 'Happy Birthday, Brittany,'" corrected Simon.

"You know what I mean," said Alvin as he gave an incredulous look.

"Well, I'm just saying," shrugged Simon.

"Mr. Know-It-All," mumbled Alvin.

"What was that?", asked Simon as he turned around.

"Nothing," said Alvin. "Let's just get back to the cake."

"Can I have a lick?", asked Theodore.

"No, Theodore. It's for Brittany," said Alvin.

"Aw, but I want just one little lick," said Theodore as he brought a finger out, only to be pulled back by his brother.

"Theodore, no," reprimanded Alvin.

"Guys, come on. Let's get back to work," said Dave.

"Right," said Alvin as they went to prepare for the surprise. The living room had been decorated with pink streamers and pink balloons.

"Wow, Dave. I still can't get over how marvelous this room looks now," said Alvin. "It's like a pink wonderland."

"That's right, Alvin. It's all for Brittany," replied Dave.

"And I'm already lovin' it," said Alvin as he gave a dreamy sigh. Just then, his mesmerized state was interrupted by sounds of footsteps.

"Oh! That must be her! Let's hide, everybody!", said Alvin. He and the others hid behind a table.

Brittany entered the room and is amazed by the decor. "Wow! Pretty!", she said. "Uh, anyone there? Hello?"

As she looked around, Alvin started whispering to Dave and the others.

"Guys, when you jump out, I'm gonna stay put."

"Why?", asked Theodore.

"I have a plan," said Alvin. He then whispers it incoherently to them. Liking the idea, they all agree.

"Oh, perfect idea," said Theodore.

"That sounds wonderful," said Jeanette.

"Okay. On my mark," whispered Alvin, "3, 2, 1, now!". Everyone pops up from behind the counter, with Dave holding the cake.

"SURPRISE!"

"Aye!", exclaimed Brittany as she fell down. "Ooh, you guys startled me!"

"Happy birthday, Brittany!", said Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh, thank you so much!", said Brittany as she hugged her sisters.

"And, we have another surprise for you," said Simon. Dave puts down the cake on the counter as Alvin pops out from behind it.

"Hiya, Brittany!"

"Hi, Alvin!"

"You wanna have a party?"

"Sure, Alvin!"

"Let's go!"

Brittany bursts into song, singing a parody of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.

"I'm a Brittany girl / In a Brittany world / So fantastic / It's munktastic / Let's all have a ball / And go to the mall / I'm having fun / This party's the best one"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!", sang Alvin.

"I'm a Brittany girl / In a Brittany world / So fantastic / It's munktastic / Let's all have a ball / And go to the mall / I'm having fun / This party's the best one"

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!", cheered Theodore.

"I'm a blonde pretty girl / In a munktastic world / Have a ball / At the mall / This is awesome"

Alvin sang, "You're my girl / In the world / Feel the glamour in pink / I know you will want me 'cause I'm handsome"

Brittany sang, "And I cheer / Everyday / Because now's a special day"

"Hooray!", Brittany cheered and then sang, "I'm a Brittany girl / In a Brittany world / So fantastic / It's munktastic / Let's all have a ball / And go to the mall / I'm having fun / This party's the best one"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!", sang Alvin.

"Ah-ah-ah, yeah"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah, yeah"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh"

"This is great, this is cool / Take a dip in the pool / Go to school, to learn there / I know I have great hair"

Alvin sang, "Give it a whirl, little girl / Let us do it again / Celebrate / This is great / Let's go party"

"And I cheer / Everyday / Because now's a special day / And I cheer / Everyday / Because now's a special day"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah, yeah"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah, yeah"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh"

"I'm a Brittany girl / In a Brittany world / So fantastic / It's munktastic / Let's all have a ball / And go to the mall / I'm having fun / This party's the best one / I'm a Brittany girl / In a Brittany world / So fantastic / It's munktastic / Let's all have a ball / And go to the mall / I'm having fun / This party's the best one"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah, yeah"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah, yeah"

"Come on, Brittany! Let's go party!"

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh"

Everybody cheers and applauds. "Happy birthday, Brittany!", they all shouted.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!", said Brittany

"Yeah. Me, too, Brittany. Plus, the fun's already started," Alvin smiled.

"Oh, I love you, Alvin!", said Brittany as she hugged him.

"Heh. I love you, too, Brittany," said Alvin as he hugs back. Just then, Alvin got a sneaky idea as he smirked mischievously and tickled Brittany's sides, making her giggle hysterically. He then gets on top of her, moves his paws into her shirt, and tickles her armpits.

"Alvin, stop! Ha ha ha! Ple-he-he-hease!", Brittany begged.

"Okay," Alvin simply said as he immediately stopped tickling.

Getting up, Brittany asked, "Alvin, what was that for?"

Alvin shrugged and said, "Just havin' a little fun."

Brittany giggled and said, "Oh, you," playfully punching his arm.

"Hey! Let's have some cake now, how' bout it?", said Alvin.

"Yes! Let's!", agreed Brittany. Dave then cuts out a small piece and gives it to Brittany, who eats it all up.

"So, how's it taste, my love?", asked Alvin.

"Delicious! And so pink!", said Brittany. "Exactly to my liking!"

"Good! I'm glad you liked it," said Alvin.

Brittany hugs Alvin one last time and says, "I love you, Alvin."

"I love you, too, Brittany. Happy birthday."


End file.
